


Headcanon: Recent Lucis Caelum Family History

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Expanded Universe, Family, Gen, Headcanon, Matilda Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: My expanded canon for the Lucis Caelum family. Revolves around the existence of Regis's sister, Matilda.





	Headcanon: Recent Lucis Caelum Family History

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr, then moved here.

Mors Lucis Caelum and his Queen were blessed with two children. The youngest, Regis, was the one chosen by the Crystal as a successor while the elder, Matilda, was left relatively free to do as she pleased (barring public embarrassment or keeping questionable company.)

Tilly, as was called by those closest to her, was bright, vivacious, and witty with the sort of magnetic personality that never met a stranger. People loved her even when she did or said mischevious or outlandish things. Tilly could get away with anything.

She adored her little brother and, as any good older sister would, drive him half insane bossing him around. Reggie, as she called him, gave as good as he got by laying traps for her and pestering her friends.

As they grew up, they were very close, often presenting a unified front to their strict parents on questions of pets, bedtimes, and what constituted a reasonable quantity of chores.

Tilly was, according to the fashion if the times, pretty enough and managed to turn plenty of heads including young Clarus Amicitia’s. He very nearly lost his wits over her, but her lack of interest in him (or any other potential suitor) cut his suffering short.

When their father died, his Shield, Clarus’s father gladly stood aside as the sons rose, opting to take on the task of being Princess Matilda’s escort.

Through her brother’s marriage to Aulea, the fracture with Cid, Weskham’s departure, and tiny little Cor Leonis’s rise through the ranks, Tilly stood by, cheering and mourning with her family of blood and friends. She was a champion of women’s rights in Insomnia, an outspoken advocate for the refugees that flooded into the city, and was a friend to every street cat she came across.

When Aulea died, she threw herself willingly into the role of aunt though she had no huge love of children in general (though she did discover that small boys were great fun. Even serious little Ignis when he arrived a few years later.) When Clarus’s ill-advised marriage finally collapsed, Gladiolus was added to her pair of boys to spoil and as thanks when Iris’s Naming Day arrived on her 1st birthday, she was given Tilly’s middle name as hers: Caris.

Six months later, Clarus asked Tilly to marry him again and she agreed on the grounds that she not be expected to consummate the union. Clarus agreed and Regis was thrilled; his shield’s children would have a mother figure, Tilly would not risk growing old alone, and most importantly she did not mind one bit that he and Clarus were romantically involved with each other.

Sadly, it was never to come to pass. A week before the public announcement of their engagement was to be made, an anti-refugee group made an attempt on Regis’s life at a public gallery opening. Clarus and Tilly both moved to protect him, Clarus’s father moving to shield her.

In the ensuing gunfire, the elder Shield and Matilda were both hit. He died before medical assistance could arrive and Tilly was taken to the nearest hospital where she died several hours later.


End file.
